A Twist of Twilight
by lamiabellascrittore
Summary: Updated and Edited! Isabella moved to Forks to get away from a madman who killed her parents and slaughtered her people. She meets a family that could be her salvation, or their demise... thinking she was finally safe she starts to settle down but darker forces are at work and she wont be safe for long...It's a bit dark and will get more intense.
1. Ch 1: At the Begining

**Warnings:** Nothing to report so far but probable Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: This is a Twilight spin off. I don't know where this is headed, but I have hope it will develop nicely as time goes on. Your ideas and in put are welcome.

A/N: Okay, sorry i had to remove the original story. it. It just didn't make sense to me.

Please read and review the new start. If you like it I will continue but I need some input. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense. Lol.

A Twist of Twilight

Chapter One:

Before the Beginning

 _Latium, Alba Longa hills, 475 A.D. The night the alliance of the five Clans ended._

 _~~~~A time before kings... and Two centuries before its ultimate fall. ~~~~_

Isabella Marie Vitali lay awake in her bed staring up at the rafters that vaulted over her room like the rest of the structure she and her parents lived in. It wasn't any grand structure, but it was her home and it was perfect. Tomorrow was her thirteenth birthday. The day she officially joined her clan as a young warrior. Her training at home was getting her only so far and her father believed her ready to further her studies. She was so excited she couldn't settle herself enough to sleep.

The small leopard cub that was snuggled up to her side nudged her hand. Asking to be pet. Isabella smiled and ran her fingers through the cubs fur. Tomorrow was also the day Isabella and the leopard cub were going to finish bonding and become one. A bit late but better then never.

The cub wasn't very big at such a young age, but he was larger than most grown Leopards in their teens. As soon as they selected a name for the cub the bond will be complete. Until then, he was just known as _The Cub_.

Isabella has been stalling the choosing of the name and she didn't know why. She should have embraced it. Maybe having someone inside her head bothered her more than she thought.

Isabella listened to the cubs loud purring and sighed happily. Isabella was so at peace she started to drift off to sleep. Her mind floated away into a half-awake dream-state. Sleep tried to tug her under but something kept her afloat. Something nagged at her, prodding her back awake. The sound perforated her sleep induced fog.

 _What is that_? Isabella thought groggily.

Finally, she opened her eyes and focused on the present. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dark thanks to the ancient preternatural blood rushing through her veins. She saw nothing in her room. The leopard cub growled softly at the empty room. His ears pinned back, and his lips peeled away to bare some very sharp teeth.

Isabella listened closer to what had interrupted her sleep. The silence stretched straining Isabella's young nerves. She waited for several tense seconds. _There._ Isabella closed her eyes and cocked her head to listen harder. Her breath caught in her throat. Screams. It was screams she had heard. Loud, piercing, dying in agony kind of screams.

Isabella threw the covers off and ran for her door. The Cub on her heels. She didn't care that she was bare foot, or in a nightgown. Her instincts told her to get out of the room. _Now_. With clumsy hands she grabbed the large iron handle. Hot!

Isabella shook her hand out and grit her teeth. She braced herself for the pain, and yanked the door open with all her might. She was greeted by red, yellow and orange flames. A cloud of black smoke billowed into the room. Isabella shouted in surprise. She turned and wrapped herself around the cub and let the fiery flames engulfed them. They briefly bathing them in hot feral heat. It licked at her skin and hungrily grabbed at her hair but before any true damage could happen the flames were sucked back out the door. The fire started a new path up the wall and along the ceiling. Its fiery fingers crawled along the wood engulfing everything in its path turning the room into a turbulent inferno. Its smoky arms embraced her, wringing the air from her lungs, burning her throat.

"Mater?!" _Mother?!_ Isabella choked. She stumbled out of the room, the cub by her side. Her fingertips brush against the fur on his neck letting her know he was still with her.

She fumbled in the hazy light as she stumbled down the hall. She blindly searched for another open doorway and tripped clumsily over something lying on the floor. She sat up and looked around. It was clearer down here, less smoke. She could breath better, and was able to see more, but she wouldn't be able to crawl her way out fast enough.

She glanced down at what had tripped her. She gasped. It was a dead worrier. She scooted back in surprise. Isabella had seen dead bodies before, but never so close or her own people. She stood up and stepped over the body, her cub doing the same, and hurried from the the small hall way that lead to another much larger hall of open rooms where her parents and others congregated each night before sleep. She needed to find them.

"Pater!" _Father!_ Isabella coughed.

She covered her mouth with her hand, the other she kept in the cubs fur as they moved. The heat and the smell of burning flesh, wood and fabrics churned her stomach and brought tears to her eyes. She walked past more bodies,. She did her best not to trip over any of them, but she couldn't avoid all of the carnage. She stumbled and hit the floor hard. She looked back at what she had fallen over this time. It was a severed arm of a fallen worrier, a short sword clutched in his grip. The limb was stretched out towards the warriors choice of weapon, the pair to the short sword he clutched in his hand. She scrambled to her feet and covered her mouth with her forearm. More and more worriers filled the hallway, all dead, all missing pieces of themselves.

She wavered on her feet. The smoke was making her uncoordinated and lightheaded. Her throat burned and her lungs kept sizing. And, of course, the carnage didn't help her nausea.

Isabella tried to breathe through her fingers, to keep the smoke from hurting her throat and lungs but it wasn't helping. Something nudged her leg. Isabella looked down. Her vision blurred as the smoke assaulted her eyes in a fresh cloud of smoke. She blinked and the image of her bonded Leopard cub came into view. The cub shoved her towards the exit, nudging her to safety. Isabella paused. She glanced back at the swords. Mind made up, she bent down and retrieved the weapons from the ground. She had to pry one of the swords from the severed hand. His fingers popped and cracked as she bent them away from the hilt. She shivered at the sound. She clicked the two swords together, hilt to hilt, blade to blade. They sealed together, creating a fuller, thicker blade, and yet the weight was as light as a feather. Her father's invention. A rare art lost to time and ignored by history.

The cub nudged her again, hissing into the hall behind them. The smoke made it impossible to see more than a few feet ahead and the space was decreasing rapidly. The smoke was getting denser, darker and deadlier.

She looked around, trying to see where she was in the house. She recognized the paintings on the wall. Crude depictions of battles, both victories and defeats. She was close to the throne room. The designated place to meet when there was as siege.

The cub nudged her again. Isabella nodded her understanding. She picked him up and ran as fast as she could now that she knew the direction out of the room. She was young, and small, but she was strong, fast, and intelligent, and the weight of the cub didn't slow her down in the least. She relied on memory to guide her as she bolted through the hall. The Leopard cub clutched onto Isabellas dress. His sharp little claws dug into the soft fabric, anchoring him close. His nails scraped against her skin, but she ignored the sting.

"O Deorum, Amen!" _Oh, Gods, Bella!_ A soft feminine voice hissed.

Renee, the Clan Leader, nudged her mate, Charlie, a vampire and warrior, when she saw a blur rush past. But he had already seen their daughter and gone after her. The scent of sea water on a hot spring morning was left in his wake. A calming scent that was unmistakably all her mate. Renee waited, her heart sized as she waited for their return.

A pair of cold hands latched onto Isabella and pulled her inside a small hidden nook. She started to struggle, squirming in the pale arms that trapped her without harming her cub but they were steel bars. She fought and clawed to the best of her ability. The cub mewled. Isabella bit down hard on the arm that entrapped her. Making sure she dug deep.

Charlie felt Isabella's sharp teeth puncture his marble skin with ease. "Heus." _Ouch._ Charlie hissed. It never failed to shock him how she was able to have so much strength for someone so little.

" _ **Est Licuit, hellion meus, et tu non tempus ad bellum**_ _._ " _It is alright, my little hellion, it is not time for you to war._ Charlies ruff timber voice purred inside her mind, soothing her panic.

There was a whooshing in her ears before everything stood still once more. Finally, the scent of her father registered.

Isabella and the cub both stilled. Normally, Isabella could easily block a telepath but she was still very young, and she was terrified. With her mental walls all gone her fathers voice was a welcome intrusion. She didn't shy away. She melted into her fathers embrace. She took in a deep breath, savoring the scent of him and the safety he represented. That was his gift. Her father could read and project thoughts into others psyches, as well as calm and override a turbulent mind. Sometimes even rewrite memories. He was special, her mother had told her once. Isabellas father said most of his kind have gifts, but would never tell her what kind _his kind_ were, only that he was not special, but feared. He wasn't human, but he wasn't A Bonded like the five clans either and that was what made people fear him.

Renee always said that Isabella and charlie were to be cherished and protected. Not feared or harmed, as the clan had originally wanted to do upon Renee and Charlies mating, and subsequently, Isabella's birth.

Once Isabella calmed, Charlie handed her over to her mother and stood up, his eyes searching their surroundings. He glanced around the corners for intruders.

Renee smiled at her daughter and caressed her cheek claiming back her attention. The cub jumped from Isabellas arms, circled them once before settling onto the floor next to them. Renee pet the cub, kissed her daughter on the forehead and shoved them towards a hole in the wall that led her out into the woods.

"Ite, amica mea," _Go, my darling,_ Renee urged pressingly. She guided them to the escape hole, Isabella dragged her heels the whole while. The cub circled Isabellas' feet feeling her fear.

"Non, dico vobis non vis relinquere. Ego potest auxilium. Non possum pugnare, quoque." _No, i dont want to leave you. I want to help. I can fight, too._ Isabella pleaded.

Isabellas hands tightened on the hilt of her sword sword. She was not a full fledged warrior, but she knew how to maneuver a blade. It was a requirement to learn to fight and defend at a very young age. After all, Isabella was the heir of a hunted race. She was trained harder, longer and more aggressive than the rest. She was a hybrid. Something the clans detested. A watered down blood line with an unknown race. Isabella had better be ready for those that were going to challenger her claim to her future crown. And she was.

"Tantum enim mori nobis? No." O _nly for you to die with us? No._

"Shh, Aliquis accesserit." _Shh, Someone approaches._ Her father tensed _._ "Ego retrahatur. Celare Isabellam. Ego vestrum adprehendet vos et a vobis. Testor illum mihi." _I'll draw them away. Hide Isabella. I will find you, both of you. I swear it._

Isabella shook her head frantically. "Nec: papa non potes!" _No, papa, you cant!_

She didn't want to be separated. In their world separation meant death, or worse. She wanted to help protect the clan, protect her family and what was theirs. She protested all the more, and shoved past her mother, she tugged on her fathers pant leg. She refused to let him go fight alone.

Charlie glanced down at her and Isabellas world started to tilt. She was terrified. Her limbs vibrated with her fear. Her fathers eyes were bright red bordered with a fine line of pitch black. The frightening color eclipsed his usually gold eyes. It erased her loving father and replaced him with a cold blooded monster. Someone she almost didn't recognize. She shivered. Though when Isabella thought about it, she wasn't afraid of him, but for him, of the men he would face. She knew her father was the same man even with his red eyes, he was just stronger. Deadlier.

"Ne dimiseris." _Don't go._ Isabella pleaded.

Charlie nodded to his mate to take up guard and knelt down to look at Isabella fully in the eye. "Fas est, Hellion parum, ego paraesidio necesse est domus mea." _I must, little Hellion, I must protect my family._

" _T_ e potest solum ire. Dimitte me alioquin interficiam te. Ego potest auxilium." _You can't go alone. Let me go with you. I can help._

"Im' certus vos potest et non vult, sed non hic. Et non hodie." _I'm sure you can, and you will, but not here. And not today._ Charlie forced a smile. His red eyes took in every feature of his daughter. From her soft brown hair and pale skin to her strong soulful brown eyes. "Nunc vadam. Audi mater tua. Celare. " _Now go. Listen to your mother. Hide._

"Age nunc, dulcis pueri." _Come now, sweet child._ Renee gently tugged her daughter away from Charlie. "Get venire intus et extra." _Get inside and do not come out._ Renee urged isabella and the cub inside the escape cubbie. "Nulla materia quid vos videtis, pr quæ auditis, st posuit manere. _"_ _No matter what you hear, or what you see, you stay put._ Her mother shoved them both inside and shut the wodden pannel compleatly hiding them.

Isabella waited for several tense moments. She felt cool air sneek throguh the cracks in the bords underneath her. She looked down and saw another escape hatch. Isabella took a step foward only to stop. _What was that?_ She looked down at her cub, but tilted her head and listened for what made her tense. More screams. It probably wasnt her parents, but the thoguht that it could be them, and they needed her, tore her apart.

Iabella whirled back around and shoved against the pannel as hard as she could but it wouldnt budge. Her mother must have bared it. Hot fat tears rolled down her cheeks staining her innocent soul. She tried to pry the pannel back with the blade of her nelwy required sword. It still didn't budge. With a great cry she tossed herself at the wood, and with more strength than she thought she had, the wood splintered. She tumbled to the ground, the cub jumped out from behind her. She nudged Isabella again, pushing her head under Isabellas' arm to try to help her stand, and she accepted. Isabella grabed her swords and stabbed the tip of it into the floor and used it to help her stand. With the cub on her tail, she ran from the small room. She let the cries of her family and the screams of her people draw her in like a moth to a flame. To its inevitable death.

She bursted into the reception room, a place her mother and father had people wait before being admitted into the throne room, but before she reached the doors strong arms grabbed her from behind. One hand covered her mouth and noes, cutting off her air suply, and the other banded around her chest, purposfully smashiung his forearm into her gut and wrining the air from her lungs. The clatter of her weapon hitting the ground sent her stomach churning. He walked them back into the greeting room farther from the throne room doors.

"Hey, Zarél, me piásate!" _Hey, Zarél, I caught me one!_ Her captor shouted.

Isabella jolted. _Greeks!_ How did they make it this far inland? It wasn't much of a surprise really when she thought about it. Latium was a fading capital and the Greeks were taking charge creating a roman empire right on top of her home. What made matters worse was that the invading forces didn't understand her culture and hated her clan as much as the Italian Vampires hated the nomadic clans of both the Werwolves and Shifters. Only the Greek tribe hated the Latin clan because of a broken promise, not a difference in species or meal preference, but a different choice in mate, and the Greek and Latin, both Shifter Clans, were supposed to be allies. Isabella didn't know the gory details of what happened, when or why, but her family always seemed to be mixed up in the center of it.

"Ech. Eínai polý néos." _Eh. She is too young._ Another man jeered from across the room. Zarél her captor had called him. The language was foreign to her ears and yet familiar. The translation was fuzzy inside her head but she could understand it the more they spoke.

"Chto ty sobirayesh'sya delat', Dasher? Periménete méchri na gínei gynaíka?" _What are you going to do, Dasher? Wait till she's a grown woman?_ Another man joked. Chortles of laughter joined the conversation.

"Giatí na periméneis, Maven." _Why wait, Maven?_ Her captor, Dasher? Laughed sadistically. "Eínai órimi gia ti lípsi. Fysiká epísis." _She is ripe for the taking. Spirited too._ The man squeezed Isabella. She lost what air she had managed to save."Thélo na to spáso." _I want to break it._

"Den boroúse na eínai páno apó dódeka." _She couldn't be more than thirteen._ Another man pointed out. He sounded unsure and scared to intervene with this man at all.

" Etsi?" _So?_ Her captor snapped. Dasher, she reminded herself. They faced off completely ignoring the fact that Isabella still couldn't breath.

Isabella felt the blood drain from her face. She listened to each word with growing dread. A growling hiss came from below her. The leopard cub latched onto the captors leg, interrupting the stare off between the two brutish men, and wouldn't let go. Not even when he tried to fling her off by violently shaking his leg. He released his hold on Isabellas mouth only to peel the cub from his pant leg. The moment his hand was gone Isabella took in a large gulp of air. Dasher ruffly tossed the cub away from him. He landed with a yelp against a wooden pillar. Slowly he shook his head and got up.

The cub went to charge again but a large black tiger twice his size tackled him before the cub could harm the human. Isabella screeched when she saw the cub go down. Isabella latched onto the captors arm, sinking her teeth deep into muscle. She shook her head like a wild beast and tore a chunk of flesh from his muscled arm. The man dropped her with a howl. She landed in in a crouch, balancing on the balls of her feet. Ignoring her captors pained curses, she faced the large tiger poised over her Leopard cub.

"Nolite nocere." _Do not harm him._ Isabella shouted in Latin, not even sure he understood it. Still her command halted the tigers killing blow. Isabella's voice was no longer her own. It was the blood-rage. The vampire in her wanted to overtake her. For the very first time she _wanted_ to taste blood. Almost _needed_ it more than air. "Et non nocebit ei." _You will not harm him._ The tiger looked back at her. Curiosity shined from its intelligent eyes. The tigers dark, maroon eyes watched her with intense wonder.

"Ti eípe" _What did she say?_ Another man asked. Isabella felt her captor shrug.

"Eípa óti min ton vlápsete, eseís to ilíthio fuck." _I said do not harm him, you stupid fuck._ Isabella spat at the feet of the man who asked.

Dasher grumbled something unintelligible and grabbed hold of Isabella's wrist. He ruffly dragged her to a secluded corner.

Isabella fought him. She tried to pull from his grasp but she was still too young to have the strength to fight them off like her father could have. _Father_. She looked around. Where was he? Her heart began to race out of control, her panic running wild. Where were her parents? She looked around for something to fight with, some way of escape, but could find nothing. She had foolishly dropped her swords when the man grabbed her and the walls had been devoured by flame, the furnishings destroyed and in pieces. She had nothing. No one, except herself and the cub.

She ripped her wrist from her captors grasp and ran, but before she could get far a pair of strong arms bound around her once more. He took her into the throne room. Easily holding her captive. He held the back of her body firmly against his chest, with his hand securely over her forehead deliberately anchoring her head in place as he walked into the other room. She was forced to take in the full grizzly scene of the once welcoming throne room.

Isabella struggled even harder, scratching, biting. Screaming. She cried until there was noting left. Until she was as still and unmoving in her captors vice grip as her mother and her people were scattered on the throne room floor. Blood was a red carpet that saturated the wood. Their eyes were glassy and staring at nothing. But she felt like they were all staring at her.

She let her eyes travel back to her mother. Blood was smeared across Renee's neck like a crimson scarf. Half her body was bare, her clothes ripped and torn.

Isabella slumped in Dashers grip. Unmoving. She felt numb. She stayed like that. Silent. Unresponsive. Cold and unfeeling. Her brain hasn't caught up with what she was seeing. Her emotions halted by the true horror of the situation.

That was until _he_ showed up, Damien, a fellow clansmen. Ironically, his name meant sweet and harmless, and he was everything but.

Isabella's anger woke up igniting a rage that could only grow with time. A lightning rush of power surged to the surface. Isabellas lips twitched. Her teeth bared in an unflattering barring of teeth and an animistic growl tore from deep in her chest. She studied each man in that room, memorizing the men who destroyed Isabella's world. Dasher _._ Zarél. Maven. _Damien._

Damien's black eyes assessed her, just as his bonded tiger had. She knew if she survived the night they would forever stalk her dreams and spur her nightmares. But that didn't stop her from what she was about to do.

Isabella lunged, trying to break free from her captor but her weakened state was nothing and no match for the monsters that surrounded her. She tossed back her head and screamed. And screamed and screamed until their was nothing left but an agonized moan. The sound of dieing from a broken heart.

"Orkízomai ston potamó Styx óti tha ekdikithó ton laó mou." _I swear on the River Styx that I will avenge my people._

"O, anypomonó gia aftó." _Oh, I look forward to it._ Damien smiled, barring his teeth.

Suddenly there was a flash of searing pain across the back of her head and then there was nothing but darkness...


	2. Chapter 2 Introduction

Chapter Two:

Introduction

 _21st century. Forks, Washington, U.S.A_

Forks, Washington.

What a joke. This was the worst idea to ever to come here. It was cold and wet, crowded and very, very green. Too green if you asked her, but it was the last place to hide other than Alaska, and she definitely didn't want to go there. Either way, both places were too far from her homeland to find any comfort.

The lush forest was at odds with her ancient volcanic homeland that was once knows as Mons Albanus, or Alba Longa but now it was known as the Colli Albani, Rome. Basically Isabellas Latini tribe lived in the center of an extinct volcano surrounded by water. It was a very peaceful place for her. Unlike her current whereabouts in a Port Angeles bar, on a Saturday night, she thought dryly. _What a blast_.

Isabella missed home, but home was dead and gone for over thirty-five thousand years. There was no going back. No changing how her life turned out. She had only memories to torture and keep her company.

Isabella sat at the bar nursing a large bottle of Gran Patron Burdeos. The burn of the tequila was delicious. She emptied the last of the content into her shot glass before waved the bartender over .

"You here with some one tonight?" The bartender asked as he hesitantly set another bottle of tequila in front of her.

Isabella grunted in acknowledgment. "I'm with the idiots in the back of the bar."

Isabella went to pour herself another shot but thought better of it and instead drank straight from the bottle. She emptied half of it, enjoying the burn as it traveled down her throat to pool in her belly.

"M...maybe you should slow down a little, huh?" The bartender asked concerned. He eyes the bottle she chugged from.

Isabella set the bottle down. She could barely even feel the effects. On the scale from buzzed to wasted, she was fairly tipsy, but not intoxicated. Yet. Sadly, takes more than this to get her drunk. She set the bottle down and gazed up at him from under her lashes with a raised a brow. She looked at his name tag. Mike. He was cute. In a gangly lost puppy dog sort of way.

"Afraid I can't hold my liqueur?" Isabella raised a brow.

"Hah," Mike laughed, his bright powder blue eyes danced in good humor. His dark blond hair stuck up all over in careless spikes. "I think you can hold your liqueur, but," He looked over at the four rowdy men in the back of the bar. "You just might drink me and my dad out of business if you and your brothers keep this up on a regular basis."

Isabella looked at him hollowly. "Don't worry, I'm sure my brothers and I will keep you in good business." She pulled out a wad of hundreds and tosses seven of them on the bar. "That should cover us for tonight." She sighed as a loud raucous of laughter roared through the bar. She thought about it a moment and decided to add another three hundred and make it an even thousand. Who know what kind of damage her brothers would cause. "In case of damages."

Isabella turned around on the swivel stool to watch her brothers have fun. Nik and Yuri played pool. William shouted insults from his stool next to Sasha who scrolled through the music box touch screen. They seemed content, happy. Even Sasha who frowned at the music selection. He must not like the selection, and still he seemed content to just be here. A state Isabella seemed unable to reach. She was exhausted. Too weary to keep running and out of places to hide. She never felt safe, not since she was a young girl laying in bed with her leopard cub, so how could she ever find genuine peace in the moment?

Isabella glanced down at the black tribal tattoo on the underside of her forearm. The beautiful leopard was made up of sharp intricate lines and curves. The tattoo was unlike a humans. It contained the leopards physical form, who was now names Styx after Greek River of Styx, the Underworlds very own River of Hate, witch Isabella and Styx had plenty of.

With a single thought Styx was able to manifest into solid form, and in Isabella rare case, she and Styx could meld forms and become more than tattoo and bearer, they become one entity, with two spirits

Styx, sensing Isabella's discomfort, shifted on her arm and traveled up to her shoulder as if embracing her. She heard him purr inside her mind. A welcome comfort.

A loud wave of insults reached her ears. She glanced up just in time to see Yuri hit the eight ball a little too hard. It jumped off the table and hit Nyk straight in the crotch, almost like it was intentional. William threw his head back and laughed so hard her tumbled backwards off of his stool. She shook her head at their antics. She wished with all her being that she was able to join in their fun. Isabella turned around and took another long swig, emptying the bottle, ignoring everything and everyone. Isabella wiped her mouth on the back of her hand with the same one that held the bottle.

"Hi," A young man greeted.

Isabella paused and slowly set the bottle on the bar. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was handsome. He had dark eyes and long dark hair tied back at the nape of his neck with a leather string. He was obviously of tribal decent but damn if she couldn't pin point exactly where. He looked an awful lot like the original chief of the **Quileutes**. Huh.

"I'm Jacob." He introduced. "You can call me Jake,"

She ignored him as she finally felt the stirring of the alcohol. She took in a deep breath, held it, and then released it. The Constant pain and rage was muted, if only for a moment. Her head felt fuzzy. She was more uncoordinated, and slower than normal. And hungry. Very hungry, but not for anything she should allow herself to dine on. Uh! She felt like a human. Speaking of humans... Isabella turned in the swivel chair to look at the human next to her.

Jacob froze when she looked at him. She didn't move, didn't blink as she gazed at him with her strange eyes. They shifted between yellow and deep amber, almost red, and the pupils... Jacob swallowed. They looked like cats eyes. They must be contacts. It was near Halloween. Yeah, that's it. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. Choosing to go for humor to alleviate his unease, he smiled and turned on the charm.

"Did it hurt?"

Isabella frowned. "Excuse me?" Did he hit his head as a young boy? Too much peyote? It wasn't until he asked her again that it dawned on her that he was flirting.

"Did it hurt?" He smiled, flashing his dimples.

Oo-kay, then. Deciding to humor him, she asked. "Did what hurt?"

"When you you fell from heaven?" He smiled.

She couldn't help it. "Did you just call me Lucifer?" She asked seriously, Isabella wanted to laugh, actually _laugh_ , but the look of genuine fear at her question made her stay as she was glaring at him like he was her next meal. He was so spot on in his poorly stated come-on and he didn't even know it.

Jacob smiled. The skin around his mouth leeched of color but he held his ground. He didn't answer her question.

"That has got to be the worst pick up line in existence. Does it ever work?"

Jacob laughed. "No, but that was plan A."

A smile played with the corners of her lips. "Okay. I'll bite." Isabella leaned against the bar with her elbow. "Whats plan B?"

"Take you hostage."

Isabella was going to laugh at him, but the look in his eyes and the secret smirk I his deceptively boyishly handsome face and her instincts told her he wasn't joking. He would do it. She leaned in and stealthily took in his scent. She tensed. It wasn't human, and she didn't recognized it.

"You know," Isabella cocked her head to the side. "Your right above clown on my creepy scale."

Jacob was taken of guard. He threw back his head and laughed. He had not felt this free since before the cold ones arrived. Jacob smiled at her, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

"What's your name?" Jacob asked.

Isabella opened her mouth but before she could speak, Yuri interrupted. He leaned against the bar beside her and rested his chin on her shoulder. chills shot down her spine. She had to fight the urge to shove him out of her personal space. He knew her past, they all did, and they never let her issues get in the way, they forced her to face them.

"What'cha doin'?" Yuri asked. He dangled the bottle of whiskey he drank in front of her face. "Want some? _It's really gooo-oood_." he said in a sing-song voice. "No drinking four and five bottles of tequila." he gaged.

"Bottles?" Jacob laughed. He looked between them. "You guys like to have fun, don't you?"

"Well, I do. Not Isabella here. She has a permanent stick up her a-ofe" Yuri grunted.

Isabella elbowed him in the ribs. She grabbed the bottle he had and walked away from them. She passed William and grabbed his bottle as she went. She glared at Nyk and Sasha, daring them to say something. Nyk raised his hands in mock surrender, and Sasha covered his male parts.

She sat down in a booth in the car corner of the bar to finish the whiskey by her self. She scooted down in the seat and pulled up the hood of her jacket to cover her eyes. She took a long pull from the bottle and let the world bleed away.

William walked back to the bar with Nyk and Sasha in tow. Yuri nodded to them.

"She's not very friendly, is she?" Jacob murmured.

"You wouldn't be very friendly either if you every human you ever trusted betrayed you." William slurred sullenly.

"Human?" Jacob narrowed his eyes on him.

Williams clammed up and sucked his lips back between his teeth.

"What he meant was _dickhead_ ," Sasha glared at William before looking to Jacob. "It was very _human_ of them to betray her."

Jacobs glare never let up. Sasha matched it with one of his own. This little _boy_ didn't intimidate him in the least. If he knew who stood in front of him... Sasha was a former galley slave, and gladiator. William was a former gunslinger and notorious bounty hunter. Yuri, a samurai and Nyk, he was a King of Pirates.

Jacob relaxed his glare. "What happened to her." Jacob asked.

William opened his mouth to speak but Nyk cut him off with a heated glare. "Nothing. It was a long time ago." Niklaus snapped.

"Someone hurt her pretty bad, huh?"Jacob wondered out loud.

William snorted. "Lets just say, trusting people has made her the asshole she is today."

Nyk growled low in his chest, imperceptible to human ears , band yet Jacob shifted slightly towards him as if he just noticed he was in the presence of a predator.

Nyk looked at Jacob, his unique storm gray eyes clashed with dork murky brown. "I think we should be getting Isabella back home." Nyk murmured darkly. A warning to the human to leave.

Taking the hint, Jacob excused himself and disappeared into booth where three other males sat on the opposite side of where Isabelle was.

"Why can't you keep your mouth shut?" Nyk hiss at William as soon as Jacob was out of earshot.

"Why can't you open yours?" William slurred. "We came back to tell Isabella what happened. You haven't said a damn thing about it since we got here, and-"

"Yeah, to tell Isabella." Nyk hissed. "Not a random human."

"Shut up," Yuri stepped in. "Both of you. Now is not the time." He looked at William, and then to Nyk. "But we will tell her."

"Tomorrow?" William asked.

"Lets give her one more day." Yuri frowned. He looked at Isabella as she drowned her rage and pain in alcohol. He sighed. "Just one more day."

"And what will that one day cost us?"Sasha asked.

Nyk sighed. "Doesn't matter. We will weather the coming storm. Together." He declared.

"You mean with whats left of us," William grumbled.

"Whoa!" Sasha exclaimed. "Why so pessimistic?"

"I'm just being real." William huffed. "She deserves to know."

"She will, just wait, will you?" Yuri asked. William ground his molars in frustration but nodded his consent.

"I hate when she does this to herself," Nyk mourned. He watched her guzzle down the liqueur with a vengeance. If she were still even half human she would be dead by morning from alcohol poisoning.

"Does what? Get drunk?" William asked.

"I wish that was all." Nyk ached for her.

Sasha made a face, half his mouth turned down in a half frown. "It takes a long time to realize your immortal. Even longer to accept it." And she was the eldest of them all. Sasha stepped forward. "Lets get out girl home."


	3. Chapter 3 New Arrival's?

Chapter Three

New Arrivals?

 _The Cullen's. Present day._

Edward smiled wistfully. It was good to be home. He entered his house through the back doors, separate from his adopted siblings. He arrived just as Emmett and Jasper greeted their respective mates. Rosalie and Alice smiled warmly and embraced them, while Edward stood off to the side like a pariaha. It was difficult to deal with their thoughts as it was, but sometimes it was too much to see it too. He shoved their blissful thoguhts from his mind. He didnt need his lonelyness rubbed in his noes. He felt a pang of longing, and something a little darker, in his heart and looked away. Knowing Jasper could sense them he quickly shut down thoes emotions. There was no reason to resent them, it was just painful. Edward was happy for them. He really was. But a part of him hated to see them so happy, and happy together, when he flet that his mate would forever illuded him.

 _''Don't look so devastated, Edward.''_ A soft, feminine voice gentily interrupted his descending mood. Her thoughts calm and reasuring. '' _You'll find a mate.''_

Edward turned around to greet his adopted mother as she descended the stairs. She looked like an angel; with her heart shaped face, doll lips and shining honey-gold eyes. Her mate right be hind her. He was in contrast to her. He was all sharp angles, white-blond hair and honey-gold eyes that matched every one of the vampires in the room. He was the kindest, stongest man edward had ever come across in his short hundred and seventeen years.

"Esme." Edward acknowledged. He tried to give her a reassuring smile but he was sureit was more of a grimace. He nodded in greeting to her mate, Carlisle, who stood beside her. They were their parents for all intente and purposes.

"Esme!" Alice squealed. She raced past Edward almost knocking him over in her hast. Esme threw her arms open just in time to catch the little flying pixie. Irritated, Edward frowned at his sister.

"Its good to have you all home." Carlisle greeted. "You've been gone a while."

The girls went on a girls only vacation while the guys used the break for a hunting trip. The parentals decided to stay behind.

"One month." Emmett scoffed. "That's like..." He thought about it a moment. "One minute in vampire lives. A blink of a eye." He muttered mysteriously. He clapped his hands together to put empiaus on his words. He smirked as he wrapped his arm around his mate.

Carlisle chuckled. "Even so, there has been some developments."

"Oh?" Rosalie spoke up for the first time. Always the first to jump to the familys defence.

"Nothing bad, I assure you." Carlisle began. "Just a few new faces in town. They moved to Forks three weeks ago."

"How many?" Emmett asked.

"Ucording to the new enrollments at the peninsula college here in Forks, I would say maybe five. I don't know anything more than they recently bought and repaired the old house in the Forest Glen about forty five acres away from any path even resembling a road..."

"It seems strange for a group of humans, especialy their age, to beliving all alone on a property like that." Esme worried.

"Are they all alone?" Alice asked.

Carlisle nodded. "I think so,"

"Are you sure they're human?" Jasper murmured. He crossed his arms over his chest, lean muscles strained against his light gray dressshirt. His brow pulled together in a frown shading his bright gold eyes in shadow.

"As far as I can tell, yes." Carlisle wraped his arm around Esme. She uncontously leaned into him. Giving him her weight. The very sight sent a lance of pain straight to his heart. "I met a few of them about a week ago." Carlisle continued. "They seemed like good kids. Abit roudy, but good."

"Isn't there a legend surrounding that home?" Emmett fished. Excited at the prospect.

"Yeah." Jasper spoke up. His arms fell to his sides. "It belonged to a family of slave traders when the American Colonies were forming. A group of greeks came over, i think it was. Among one of the masters slaves was a woman. _Ena_ _Téras_ they called her. A Monster. She massacred the entire house. All except the children, and slaves." Jasper confided.

"Of course Major Jasper Whitlock would know the horrific details of a slaughter." Rosalie hissed, not liking the topic or the new threat to her family.

"Be nice, Rosalie." Emmett muttered.

Jasper felt his temper rise before it went out. Alice felt the spike and grabbed his hand.

Rosalie huffed, turned on her heel and flitted up the stars and into their room. Emmett shook his head exasperated and followed after her.

"Go change. You're all filthy." Esme said gently. "Get ready for your classes on monday, then come down stairs. There is a storm coming. Carlisle thoguht it would be nice to play some baseball together."

"I thouhgt the storm wasnt until sunday night?" Edward murmured destracted. His mind was still on the new arrivals and what that ment for them. More to the point, what that meant for him.

"It is sunday, you weirdo." Alice giggled.

"Oh," Edward murmured.

Jasper and Alice went to their room to get ready. Edward followed but at a human pace. The knowledge of a new arrival wont leave him alone. He was suddenly exited to see who they were. What kind of humans would live in a place like a haunted slave manner?

Once in his room he rushed to gather his music books, art suplies and English Lit. essays. He ran back down the stairs to wait for his siblings. They were taking forever.

Esme and Carlisle sat on the sofa so he sat down at the piano and started to play for them. The melody started off slow and light, like spinkling rain. One by one his siblings joined him as he played. Soon the melody desolved into deeper firmer tones that sudgested the composer was in some sort of hidden agony. It came to a close a few seconds later on a long low lonely note. It was a haunting song, and Esme said as much.

"That was beautiful, Edward." Esme murmured. She glanced to her mate, brows drawn together in concern. "Did you write that?" She looked back at Edward, her eyes soft and gentil. A mothers love shining bright.

Edward swung his legs over the bench to face them. "Yes, but it's not finished."

"Mmm." Esme hummed.

"All right, we're all here." Carlisle murmured.

"Lets go play some ball!" Emmett exclaimed.

Carlisle and Esme laughed and raced off to the jeep with everyone on their heels.


End file.
